1. The invention relates generally to a child seat arrangement, and particularly to a vehicular child seat arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automotive vehicles, auxiliary child seats of several types are conventionally used for child safety. The conventional auxiliary seats of one type include a restrictive member which surrounds a child sitting on a vehicle seat. The child is bound to the restrictive member by a belt. The restrictive member is fixed to the vehicle seat by an accessory seat belt.
In the conventional auxiliary child seats of another type, a restrictive member and a child are together bounded to a vehicle seat by an accessory seat belt.
In the conventional auxiliary seats of a further type, a restrictive member has a front protector. A child is held in the restrictive member by the front protector without using a belt. The restrictive member is fixed to a vehicle seat by an accessory seat belt.